


Diamond in the Dust

by Theavengershavetakenovermylife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Engineer!Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I got inspired by the princess diaries, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Burn, Smut, There's a plot twist but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theavengershavetakenovermylife/pseuds/Theavengershavetakenovermylife
Summary: For a large majority of your life, you'd been pretty much invisible. One day, after the First Order lands on your planet's doorstep and takes away the little you had, you decide to join the Resistance despite your own internal fears. After many years of continuing your habit of attempting to hide in the shadows before the Force awakens, you become the Resistance's best engineer. However, your attempts at staying invisible are ruined when you finally run into Poe Dameron, the best pilot the galaxy had to offer. As your tentative relationship progresses, you find out that you are not just some orphan beggar from a small planet on the outer rim, but so much more - and not just because of your bloodline.This story begins a bit before TFA, but the reader doesn't officially meet Poe until he returns to D'Qar after he was presumed dead. Enjoy!!





	Diamond in the Dust

    You took a slow sip of your caf, which had now gone nearly cold, and stretched daintily like a cat in the stiff metal chair. All was quiet in your small and plain room, as was the usual, and you looked, through hooded eyes, at the time. It was late, and a weekend, a time when most Resistance workers, fighters, and all volunteers were usually in the cafeteria or outside admiring the stars and drinking merrily with friends. While of course you had friends as well, excellent ones in fact, large crowds of people were quite out of your shell. You, on the other hand, daunted over a theoretical new model of an X-Wing you had been working weeks on. It featured nearly silent engines, a more thorough emergency kit, wings angled slightly lower for more aerodynamic speed (according to your calculations), and a personalized control systems set that you thought the pilots voice, or at least only those of the Resistance, would be able to activate. 

    You sighed. Right now, the Resistance did not have the resources to fuel your imaginative concepts, no matter how well calculated they were. Designing planes and buildings and civil projects of the future was your spare hobby (you scoffed at how much of an absolute nerd you were). These were designed for a future without the First Order, a future with peace and without war. When you had decided to be an engineer, you never really thought that most of your brainpower would go towards designing the most effective bombs or spying and tracking systems. You dreamed of great architectural feats, of new planes and ships that would permit further exploration of the galaxy. Alas, to permit the safety of the galaxy, your talents were quickly put to work of eradicating its threat first. 

    Tapping your pen against the stark white paper, which was now filled with your jumbled, messy notes only you could easily decipher, your mind strayed once again to your beginnings with the Resistance. It had been quite a few years now - you didn't even remember the date, but you were only 15 when you hitched a ride with some smugglers delivering ammunition to D'Qar. Now, a grown woman, you'd quickly caught General Organa's eye and applause for your brains. It wasn't long till you had risen to be the most competent, reliable engineer the Resistance had. Not a single machine passed by without your survey, without your comment. Leia had admired you and for a long time, you nearly died of bashfulness at her praise and kind words considering she was one of the most amazing women you had ever met, but now you considered her a friend. 

    You were still young compared to many of the other intelligent high ranking officials in the Resistance, but thankfully you avoided any banter and disapproval by remaining almost exclusively in your shell along with a few close friends. You bit your lip, furrowing your brows in deep thought as you picked up the mug and took it to your small sink to wash. You had had everything you ever wanted. You had escaped that planet, you had taken revenge on the FIrst Order in your own ways (creating quite a few small mechanical machines that had outright destroyed many of their platoons), you'd risen quickly through hard work and skill, you had a long life ahead of you (if the First Order didn't catch you), and you'd achieved what you'd yearned for all your life - to be invisible.

    Yet, as you looked into the mirror in your small bathroom, you couldn't help but be unsatisfied. You briefly wondered if anyone ever was, and you chided yourself for being so ungrateful. Your long locks were clean, your skin was bright despite the sunken eyes that were the result of restless nights and too much caf, and your unique, heterochromic (E/C) eyes were bright with intelligence and passed down from your mother.

   You swallowed, painfully, as she popped up into your head. Your mother. She was the reason you'd joined the Resistance in the first place. 

   As you got ready for bed, you chastised yourself for thinking of her, knowing that your thoughts would not leave the life you left behind for the rest of the night. 

 

     _She looked at you like you had put the stars in the sky. Patting your head, which was too big for your body due to your recent puberty growth, she nodded her head in amazement at the newest invention you drew on the small piece of scrap paper. Paper was hard to come by for a poor family on Tatooine. Your mother had worked as a waitress for the local outpost, and had spent most of her wages on your scarce amount of food and getting you an education by the local tutor. Her investment had clearly been worth it for your intelligence was unfathomable - your tutor recommended she take you to Coruscant for he had taught you all he could teach._

_"This is wonderful, (Y/N)." She smiled gently at you, her eyes mirroring your own identical ones. "Now go wash up for supper - you're filthy."_

_"Mom, why-" You wanted to argue, you were hungry, and between using the energy all your small body had to muster physically and mentally, you didn't want to wait. But the daunting look from her features caused you to grumpily nod in annoyance and wash up in the quaint bathroom you had shared. When you came out, bread and a small bowl of soup were on the table for you, and you quickly ate it up. Your mother chuckled._

_"There's my princess."_

_..............................................................._

_Your life went by like this. It was peaceful, it was good, and you were happy. Yet your world was about to be turned upside down from forces outside of your hands. In fact, that was the day you stopped believing in the Force your mother talked about so much._

_You were 14 at the time. Going through the early teen years had nearly caused her to pull her identical (H/C) locks out of her head and you ran away from home after an argument about wanting to leave the planet and explore. She'd told you it was dangerous, that it wasn't safe yet for either of you, and you had ran out of your small hut into the dunes to clear your head. That's when you heard the screams._

_You had been so scared, for you had never heard such a scream from your small secluded life. For a few minutes you were frozen in fear, baffling at the large shadow of a dark ship that had landed in the large field in front of the outpost. Turning, you scampered up the dunes, peering out over the edge and were met with an image that would forever burn fear into your heart._

_There were men, or women, in white uniforms and a tall, domineering figure in the center of it all. He held out his hand, doing seemingly nothing, but your mother was on her knees reaching at her throat, trying to free herself of the invisible choke-hold the man had upon her. You were too far away at the time to hear what was said. You would forever wonder what was said and it nearly drove you insane after the deed was done. The man, after your mother had screamed something at him, had snapped his hand and her body fell lifeless to the dunes as though she were nothing but a bug to be squashed. Then, he ordered something to his men and they held their blasters parallel to their bodies and shot._

_They shot everything that moved. They burned everything. You had to tear your eyes away when they stomped over your mothers body in strict conformity as though she wasn't even there. You were so petrified you couldn't even scream._

_By the time it was over, and they had boarded their ship and left, you broke out into a sob. Your mothers body was gone, burned into the flames of the pile of bodies they had collected in the outposts center. You dropped to your knees, shaking from fear, from anger, from trauma. You had passed out briefly but it didn't register in your mind it was nightfall._

_Your memory was clouded. You remember shuffling through the bare remains of the hut which you had spent your entire life. You'd found one thing that you had kept with you as though your life depended on it. One of your mothers treasured silver lockets, that she only ever wore on special occasions. It was charred nearly black by the ash and you pocketed it. After that, you had traveled through the dunes for days with your small amount of water and food you'd been able to scavenge. When you came upon another outpost, there were no kind hands to help you._

_It had been a years worth of begging, of sleeping in alley ways and attempting to find small work to maybe pay for food and water. One day, though, a woman in an orange jacket had attended the outposts bar, drunk out of her mind and stood up on the table speaking of something called the Resistance, that it would crush the First Order. Your ears perked up at those words, but you did not approach her. You were afraid, timid, and did not trust a single person in the galaxy, not even yourself. Until one day._

_You were robbed of your mothers necklace right off your body. They were drunk humanoids, shuffling through the few streets and you had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hungry, tired and depressed, you didn't know what came over you. You took the long sword out of the sheath on the middle mans body and had killed them all. They had thought you were nothing but you killed them without hesitance._

_You dropped the bloody sword to the ground and covered your face with your hands in shame. The locket was bloodied. What had you done? You had taken life without a thought like them. The ones who had taken your mothers. You could have just threatened them, forced them to give it back once they offered surrender yet you had plunged the sword straight through their hearts. You remember the faces to this day._

_It was then you decided you'd join this Resistance. You paid with your mothers locket to get some smugglers to take you along to D'Qar after traveling to the capital. You knew she would approve. It was her memory that mattered, not a trinket. And you would honor her by fighting for something worthwhile. You would fight for who you could be, not who you thought you were. Yet, when you landed on the base, a small girl dropped off rather rudely and were met with none other than the General herself, you nearly ran back to the shuttle and begged the smugglers to take you back. Until she smiled at you with her warm brown eyes. Maybe she had seen something in you then, something you had not._

_"Welcome to the Resistance. I am General Leia Organa. And what is your name?"_

_You sputtered. There was so much you wanted to say. You wanted to be an engineer for her. You wanted to take revenge. You wanted to pledge your loyalty but also run as far away as possible. You had never been a public speaker, feeling nauseous every time you dared set food on a podium in your school days as a child, yet now it seemed you forgot how to speak all together. But you breathed, straightened your shoulders and stood tall like you belonged on a throne, and said "I'm (Y/N). And I'm finally glad to be here."_

_........................................................................................................................................................................._

    It had taken a bit to rise to where you were now. From the first few months mopping floors and doing everyone's laundry by hand, Leia had soon discovered your smarts when you overheard a conversation about an X-Wing failing to start between some officials. The problem had intrigued you to no end, and your curiosity was too much to hold back. You'd snuck into the docking bay where it was located and, though you had only briefly studied the mechanic's of the certain plane, quickly discovered the issue and fixed it within a few hours. From there, it had only gotten better. 

    You sighed, laying onto your bed and attempting to sleep. You had achieved everything you could, right? Perhaps you were still a hopeless romantic at heart, yet that directly contradicted with your ongoing wish to be unnoticeable and you scoffed at yourself. You needed to get some shut-eye or else you might actually clonk out during the day, and you were supposed to meet your friend Jess for breakfast before she flew out some cargo supplies with her team to a nearby Resistance base. You smiled gently, thinking of your dear friend, your last thought in your mind before drifting off being  _"How could I ever be unsatisfied? I have everything."_

    Tomorrow, however, your life would turn upside down once again when you ran into Poe Dameron, the Resistance's best pilot, poster-boy, and most handsome man you had ever seen come back from Jakku.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments encourage me so much!! Literally just type out gibberish and I will still get excited to write.


End file.
